Persahabatan Kakuzu & Hidan
by haryhard
Summary: Belajar buat fanfict, mohon pencerahannya


" Persahabatan Hidan dan kakuzu | Part I "

mereka (kakuzu & hidan) adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil ,walaupun begitu keakraban mereka tak selalu baik ,kadang mereka bertengkar hanya gara2 hal yg sepele seperti siapa yg membuka pintu lbh awal,siapa yg naik eskalator duluan dsb. Walaupun begitu mereka saling mengerti dan paham bahwa persahabatan mereka itu penting...  
Tpi... Tiada gading yg tak retak ,persahabatan mereka pun hancur tak terbendung,  
perselisihan,perebutan dan juga harga diri mereka pertaruhkan ,bahkan persahabatan antara mereka hancur...  
Kehancuran persahabatan itu disebabkan karena..."WANITA" ,  
ingin tau kisah persahabatan mereka? Checkidot!

"hey hidan...Aku butuh bantuanmu.." ucap kakuzu dgn nada khas kakuzu yg sembari memperbaiki mobilnya..  
( Kakuzu adalah pria tampan, berambut acak, tinggi berbadan besar..,tapi yg paling mencolok adalah tubuh kekarnya ,karena kakuzu rajin berolahraga tak seperti hidan yg jarang berolahraga ,kakuzu juga kapten tim sepakbola Konoha high school)

"ahhh..kau itu...lagi asik asik nya nih" cuex hidan yg sedang asik main ps (Hidan adalah pria super aktif,banyak bicara,pemalas,dan juga menyebalkan tetapi .. Walaupun hidan org ny seperti itu ,dalam urusan wanita hidan sangatlah hebat tak seperti kakuzu yg jarang sekali melirik wanita ,hidan sudah berkali kali berpacaran ,maklumlah ... Hidan mempunyai tampang ganteng,berpenampilan keren dan rambut yg indah mempesona)

"hidannn..." ucap kakuzu kesal "oke...oke...ak bantu!" jawab hidan kesal dan langsung men-start- game yg sedang asik2ny dia main kan..

"apaaa?" tanya hidan kesal "hehe..tolong ambilkan box kunci yg ada disamping lemari" jawab kakuzu bangga karena akhirny hidan mau membantunya

kakuzu menunjuk ke arah lemari yg ia maksud,  
"ini?" tanya hidan yg kesal (maklum ,hidan tak tau apa itu box kunci ,dia kan tak ingin tau dunia mobil ,dia hanya memikirkan hiburan dan juga wanita)

- disuatu hari -

prit...pritt...pritttttt..  
Wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan sepakbola usai

"wah penjagaan mu hebat sekali kakuzu ,sampe sampe tak ada serangan yg berarti k arah gawang kita..Hahahaha" puji pemain no. 9 deidara (deidara adalah striker utama tim konoha high school)

"iya tuh...sampe sampe aku pun jarang beraksi..Wkwkwk" ungkap tobi yg juga memuji kakuzu ( tobi adalah penjaga gawang utama tim konoha high school )..

"sudahlah,aku hanya melakukan yg terbaik untuk tim kita" kata kakuzu

- di lain tempat -

"mana sih kakuzu?Pertandingan kan udh usai...lama kau...Dasar gorila" kesal hidan yg sembari tadi menunggu d luar stadion

dari seberang jalan berdiri seorang wanita yg menunggu lampu lalu lintas agar berwarna merah ,tanda dia bisa menyeberang jalan..  
Tak disangka dari tadi hidan telah memperhatikan wanita itu dan hidan mulai tertarik akan wanita itu..  
Tetapi siapa wanita itu?

***  
yap...Hinata,  
nama lengkap hinata hyuuga ..Dia adalah wanita baik, cantik, dan kepedulianny yg besar ,walaupun dia cantik tapi teman2ny jarang memperhatikan ny ,bukan karena dia jahat ,tetepi dia orangny super pemalu ,dan jarang aktif ,  
walaupun hinata org yg pemalu ,dia adalah manajer tim konoha high school ,dia terpilih menjadi manajer ,karena ayahny adalah pelatih tim konohan hinata sangat mengagumi kakuzu ,karena menurutnya..kakuzu itu org yg pengertian,baik,dan juga org yg hebat..

kembali ke cerita

"hinata...ternyata kau cantik juga...tak kalah cantik dgn sakura" gumam hidan yg memuji kecantikan hinata yg sejak tadi hidan perhatikan ( sakura adalah wanita populer konoha high school ,dan dia juga pcar hidan saat ini )

"aku harus cepat..aku harus cepat..." ucap hinata dalam hati,yg sejak tadi menunggu lama di lampu merah untuk menyebrang..  
"ahh..apa aku terlambat?apa tim menang?mmm..kakuzu" dalam hati hinata yg tiba2 kakuzu muncul d pikiran nya..  
"ahh...tidak...aku harus cepat!"

hinata yg berjalan,tetapi agak di percepat karena dia harus cepat sampai di ruang ganti untuk menyiapkan semuanya..

*tiba-tiba*

Braaaak!

Hinata terjatuh ,karena menabrak seseoran tak lain, yg ia tabrak adalah hidan yg sejak tadi memperhatikannya

"aduh... maaf..."

hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju stadion ,hidan masih memperhatikan..

hinata sampai di ruang ganti dan juga para pemain telah masuk k ruang ganti

"bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya hinata malu "hahaha...tanya kakuzu sayank... hinata" goda tobi yg suka coba2 nyomblangin hinata ma kakuzu ( sejak awal kan hinata emang suka ma kakuzu,tetapi hinata begitu malu ngungkapinnya )  
"Cieeeeeeee !" deidara ikut2an sorak2

"hey..sudah teman2" kakuzu menanggapi dingin mereka "wah...Kakuzu sepertinya suka ... Hahahaha... Hayo ngakuuu?" goda tobi lagi yg emang kerjaan tobi stelah bertanding adalah nyomblang in hinata kakuzu di ruang ganti

"..." hinata diam seribu bahasa,mukany pun memerah setiap tobi goda in hinata k kakuzu

- 30 menit kemudian -  
kakuzu keluar dari stadion dan menghampiri hidan yg sejak tadi menunggu

"maaf sobat menunggu lama..." kakuzu brjalan k arah hidan "ahh kau payah kakuzu...ganti rugi!" hidan kesal ,sambil menatap sinis k arah kakuzu "hehe sudahlah...gampang sobat..." kakuzu meng-lap- wajah hidan dgn tgn ny yg besar "hmmm" hidan masih menatap sinis

- setelahnya -  
di suatu tempat makan bersuasana santai berpemandangan ciri khas kota jepang

"..." kakuzu memandang k arah luar..memikirkan yg telah terjadi di kamar ganti tadi walaupun sudah sering di ejek ma si tobi ,tapi kali ini terasa berbeda.. ( kakuzu sepertinya mulai tertarik dgn hinata ,tetapi entahlah selanjutny.. )  
"hey knpa kau kakuzu?" tanya hidan yg membuyarkan lamunan kakuzu "hmm..Tak apa2.." kaget kakuzu dan juga menanggapiny dingin

apa yg terjadi setelahnya?  
Apa kakuzu benar benar tertarik dgn hinata?  
ato bahkan akan terjadi cinta segitiga,karena sepertiny hidan juga tertarik dgn hinata?  
= bersambung =

#NEXT Part 2 


End file.
